Samurai Mech
This is about the mech piloted by Samurai X. For the corresponding LEGO set, see 9448 Samurai Mech. For the remake set, see 70665 Samurai Mech. For the mech used by the Stone Army, see Samurai Mech (Stone Army). }} The Samurai Mech was a large robot used by Nya as Samurai X to protect Ninjago from Serpentine threats. This advanced mech was equipped with a jet pack that allows it to fly, a detachable left fist, a large katana, a net for capturing enemies, and multiple projectile weapons. Later, it was modified to incorporate a seat on its shoulder, allowing a second person to ride the mech. The Mech was eventually transformed into the Mech-enstein. Eventually, it was freed from its possession and was utilized by P.I.X.A.L. the new Samurai X. It was destroyed by Vermillion and was later remade into a smaller blue mech used by the new Samurai X. History Can of Worms Samurai X arrives in the Toxic Bogs inside her mech while the Ninja were cornered and sent the Serpentine in retreat. The Snake King Samurai X used the Mech to fight off the Serpentine. In the City of Ouroboros, Samurai X used the Mech to "fight" the Ninja but later gave it up to save them. Once Bitten, Twice Shy Nya boarded on the Mech, hoping to stop the Serpentine from getting away with the Fangblade. However, she was caught and had her Mech taken away. All of Nothing Upon reaching the Constrictai Tomb in the Mountain of a Million Steps, Jay and Nya revealed that they reconfigured the Samurai Mech's left arm and added a seat so Master Wu could join them in the battle. The mech was confiscated and chained up with the Golden Weapons, but used in the ensuing battle after Lloyd freed them. The Rise of the Great Devourer Nya tried to take the Fangblades back from Pythor with the Samurai Mech. When he escaped, she and Wu pursued him on her Mech. Day of the Great Devourer Nya and Lloyd used Nya's mech to escape the Great Devourer. Later, they used it to attack the snake but got stuck. They were freed when the Ultra Dragon returned. Pirates Vs. Ninja After the Ninja had been defeated by Captain Soto's pirates, Nya used the Samurai Mech to board the Black Bounty and subdue the pirates. The Art of the Silent Fist After Lloyd, Garmadon, and the Falcon entered the Samurai X Cave, the Samurai Mech was one of the vehicles present. Enter the Digiverse When the Nindroids infiltrated the Borg Tower, Nya called her Samurai Mech to ward them off. The Titanium Ninja Nya used the mech to infiltrate Ninjago City but was knocked out after she got hit. Shadow of Ronin When the Nindroids attacked New Ninjago City, Nya used the Samurai Mech to distract them while Borg set up forcefields. Winds of Change The Samurai Mech was part of the Ninja exhibit at the Ninjago Museum of History. The Temple on Haunted Hill Nya used the mech to fight off ghosts until Ghoultar possessed it. In the following fight, Zane used his Titan Mech to send the Mech away in an avalanche. Curseworld, Part II After the Preeminent was destroyed, the mech was presumably freed of possession. Prior to or during Season 7 P.I.X.A.L. gained control of the mech. The Attack P.I.X.A.L. used the mech to save Lloyd when he fell off his dragon. The samurai then landed the mech onto the temple but flew off before Nya could see who she was. However, the mech was shot down by a Vermillion catapult, destroying the mech and assumingly killing P.I.X.A.L., though Nya thought otherwise on the samurai's fate, a suspicion that she was later correct on. Prior to Dead Man's Squall P.I.X.A.L. rebuilt the mech and made it look like a short ElectroMech. Dead Man's Squall P.I.X.A.L. used it when she was controlled by Harumi. Harumi and Lloyd used it to get off the Bounty. It crashed in the jungle and was not mentioned later. The Quiet One Nya managed to find it and give it back to P.I.X.A.L. Later, P.I.X.A.L. uses it to fight the Sons of Garmadon but was defeated. Dread on Arrival P.I.X.A.L. used it to get to the Ninjago police department. Big Trouble, Little Ninjago P.I.X.A.L. tried to stop the Colossus with the Mech, but was defeated. Firstbourne P.I.X.A.L. used the Mech to train Lloyd while they hide from the Sons of Garmadon. The Gilded Path P.I.X.A.L. tried to stop Garmadon from crushing Nya, Lloyd, and Dareth with the Mech, but Garmadon used his power to blast it out of the sky, and later Killow pulled P.I.X.A.L. from the wreck. Into the Breach When the Ninja heard signals coming from NGTV, the others went to save the people there, but P.I.X.A.L. stayed behind in case Lloyd and Garmadon needed her help. She used the mech to fly above the cloud of darkness. The Fall When Lloyd finally requested extraction from the corrupted Ninjago City, P.I.X.A.L flew the mech into the cloud of darkness, despite Lloyd expressing concern as to what it could do to her. However, P.I.X.A.L discovered that the mech's fuel had decreased due to waiting up in the sky for so long. P.I.X.A.L managed to use the mech to reach Lloyd and Garmadon and successfully flew it up the side of Borg Tower and out of the cloud, despite the fuel levels being on 1%. While attempting to close the distance between the Bounty and the mech, the mech ran out of fuel and began falling back towards the cloud of darkness. The Bounty appeared just in time to catch them as P.I.X.A.L crash landed the mech onto the deck of the Bounty. A Rocky Start The mech was among one of the vehicles P.I.X.A.L. has in the Samurai X Cave 2.0. The News Never Sleeps P.I.X.A.L. used the mech to fend off the Elemental Cobras attacking the city. The Absolute Worst When P.I.X.A.L.'s radar went off, she used the mech to capture Ultra Violet, The Mechanic, and Fugi-Dove and brought them back to Kryptarium Prison. The Kaiju Protocol While the Ninja were in the Never-Realm, P.I.X.A.L. either built another version or upgraded the Samurai mech. She used it to fight the Preeminent, and after the Preeminent snapped an arm off the mech, P.I.X.A.L. had to supercharge it and herself with a powerline. She defeated the Preeminent, then Wu and P.I.X.A.L. sent it back to the Departed Realm. Appearances Trivia *This is one of the few vehicles to appear in seasons after its debut. *Nya's second version (the one from the Samurai X Cave Chaos set) of the Samurai Mech was called "XMECH-2." *The 3.0 Mech is the third mech to lose its arm, the first being being the Golden Mech and the second being Lloyd's Titan Mech. *The flags on the back of the 1.0. translate as "Ninja," despite it being a samurai mech. Gallery Samuraimech2.png SamMech31.png MechPark.png (11)250212 06-NINJAGO-season-02.jpg|Concept art of the Samurai Mech SoRSamMech.png|In Shadow of Ronin SamuraiMechGameplay.png SoRSamuraiMech.png XMECH-2.jpg 70642 3.jpg FFF.png S11Pixal.jpeg SamuraiPix.gif de:Nyas Samuraianzug Category:2012 Category:Samurai Category:Ninjago Category:Robots Category:Vehicles Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Mechs Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:The Final Battle Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Possession Category:Rebooted Category:Technology Category:2013 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Ninja Vehicles Category:Destroyed Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:Hunted Category:March of the Oni Category:2019 Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu